


Go On And Shatter

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Group Sex, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nate is amazed that Brad's never had a make-out session or an orgy, he arranges one for him. When he blindfolds Brad, it's a lesson in trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On And Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> This is PJVilar's abandoned WIP from the GK comm post [here.](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/643319.html?thread=8641015#t8641015)
> 
> All of what she wrote is here, with a few minor tweaks. I attempted to emulate her writing style as I expanded the story.

The pointless television show is long forgotten. Brad’s slouched on the sofa. Nate’s flannel clad legs are draped over Brad’s denim covered ones. Several empty beer bottles are scattered on the tables around them. Brad feels warm and languorous. Nate’s face is flushed and he looks relaxed.

“You’ve really never made out with anyone just to do it?” Nate asks with a teasing grin.

“Kissing is the preliminary signal that sex is the desired endgame,” Brad replies distractedly. He runs the toe of one foot along the soft fabric of Nate’s sleep pants.

Nate sighs dramatically. “I feel sorry for you.”

Brad’s eyes snap to Nate’s. They’re glassy from the beer he’s consumed but still shrewd. “Why?”

“Because you never just lay in a dark room with a friend and kissed for the sake of kissing.” Nate scratches absently at his naked chest and Brad can’t help but watch the movement. Nate’s blunt nails leave red marks that contrast with his pink nipples.

Brad’s not sure what they’re talking about anymore.

“I have no interest in getting blue balls from making out, getting hard and not coming,” he rallies himself enough to say.

“I’m not saying nobody had an orgasm. We fucked and we came. It’s just that the fun was in the foreplay, not just the fucking.”

That gets Brad’s attention.

“I thought you said these were friends of yours.”

“They were.” Nate runs the top of one foot up Brad’s naked ribcage.

“You fucked your friends and you all stayed friends?” Brad is dubious.

“It was just sex, Brad. There were only two rules: ask before you touch and no means no.”

“It’s never just sex. You can’t tell me some pretty co-ed didn’t have a crush on you and got pissed when you hooked up with someone else.”

Nate shrugs. “Yeah, a couple of them had crushes on me. And I had crushes on other people. We all just joined with whoever was getting together at that particular time.”

Brad stares at Nate while his brain wraps around what he’s just heard. “Are you telling me you had regular orgies with your friends while you were in college?”

Nate considers for a moment then nods. “I guess you could say that. We’d all be in the same house and some would pair up. Others would be in threesomes. Others would form one big group-grope.”

“And nobody got their feelings hurt or got pissed off the morning after?”

“There was no reason to. Everybody got who they wanted and what they wanted.”

Brad finds it impossible to believe jealousy and possessiveness didn’t tear Nate’s friends apart. Something of what he’s thinking must show on his face.

“Remember when I said I wanted to share a woman with you and you hired that escort you knew? Laura, I think her name was?”

Brad’s cock swells slightly at the memory. “Yes.”

“Neither of us got jealous or possessive. I loved watching you eating her and fucking her. I loved being inside of her at the same time you were. You can’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

No, he couldn’t. He has a vivid memory of Nate watching _him_ while he lay beneath Laura’s body, fucking up into her. “That was different. She wasn’t a friend and she got paid not to get attached and to leave afterward.”

Nate waves a hand dismissively. “The fact remains, bringing another person into our bed brought us _closer_ ; it didn’t drive us apart.”

“Okay, but what’s that got to do with your college orgies?”

“It’s arousing to watch someone you care about enjoying themselves. It’s a fucking turn on to watch them lose themselves in another person’s body, knowing you’re watching them do it.”

Brad remembers. Nate was beautiful, driving into Laura’s willing body, and all of it had been for Brad’s benefit. He plays with the frayed cuff of Nate’s sleep pants, enjoying the feel of Nate’s foot where it glides along the skin above his ribs. He can’t look at Nate.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been in an orgy,” Nate says with a chuckle. “You are the kinkiest fucker I have ever known and I would’ve thought you’d take any opportunity to lay back and let people crawl all over you and make you feel good.”

“I don’t trust that many people,” Brad blurts, surprising himself.

Nate crawls across the sofa and straddles Brad’s hips. Brad runs his hands over all of the skin he can see. It’s smooth and warm under his palms. He avoids Nate’s eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Nate asks.

“Yes.” Brad doesn’t have to think about it.

“If I brought in some people I trust, could you give yourself up to it?”

Brad meets Nate’s eyes, puzzled. He furrows his brow. It’s all the answer Nate needs.

“Could you relax, stop trying to control the situation, and just let yourself feel the pleasure?”

Picturing a group of strangers surrounding him, touching him; or worse, surrounding and touching Nate, Brad realizes the answer.

“No.”

Nate lowers his head and presses his lips to the shell of Brad’s ear. “Would you let me blindfold you so that you _can_ let go?”

Brad shivers at the feel of Nate’s warm breath. He runs his hands over Nate’s back and almost says no again. He realizes it’s a lie. He trusts Nate.

“Yes.”

Nate kisses him and Brad forgets their conversation. The things Nate does to Brad’s body aren’t designed to encourage clear thought.

~*~

Brad turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing up a towel. He’s given himself as close a shave as he can. Nate likes the feel of whisker burn but it’s not usually a woman’s favorite thing. And there will be women here tonight.

He takes a little more time and care with his grooming. He’s a man who _knows_ he’s getting laid tonight, not just hoping.

Slinging a towel around his hips, Brad steps out into the bedroom.

Nate’s been busy.

Candles are burning everywhere and on a single inhalation, Brad realizes they’re scented. Spicy. Nothing too fruity or cloying. There’s a plastic bucket filled with ice and bottles of water.

On the night table are condoms, lube and toys. Brad doesn’t focus on that. He doesn’t really want to think about it too much.

The bed is stripped of its duvet. It’s covered only in dark blue sheets. Pillows are piled high against the headboard. Brad imagines Nate raided the guest room, but probably bought a few extras, as well.

Brad sits on the foot of the bed and the chill he’d expected on the backs of his legs doesn’t hit. Flannel sheets. Trust Nate to think of even that small detail.

Nate appears, as if conjured. He’s got two tumblers of amber liquid. He sits beside Brad and hands one over.

“You sure about this?” Nate asks.

“Are you?” Brad stares down into his glass.

“Not what I asked.”

Nate has promised Brad that this is not about the other people joining them. This is about Brad giving everything over to Nate’s hands. It’s about the two of them finding pleasure together, through skin-to-skin contact with other people.

Nate has promised that when Brad reaches his limit, the night will end with just the two of them. Alone. Together.

Brad trusts Nate.

“Yeah.” Brad looks up into Nate’s searching eyes.

Nate brings the rims of their tumblers together and tosses back his own drink. Brad follows suit, breathing deeply against the sudden burn. It warms his belly and suffuses him with languor.

Nate sets their glasses aside and turns back. Then he’s kissing Brad.

There are lingering traces of alcohol on Nate’s lips, his tongue. Brad licks at him eagerly. Nate’s hands are around his head, holding him in position and Nate takes control of the kiss; takes control of Brad.

The towel slips free of Brad’s hips. He’s half hard and when Nate’s fingers wrap around him, blood surges into Brad’s cock.

The doorbell sounds.

Nate pulls out of the kiss and Brad makes a frustrated sound at the loss of Nate’s hand.

“Don’t move.” It’s an order.

Brad’s alone and he shivers slightly. His cock is still hard so it has to be anticipation.

After long minutes, Nate reappears. He opens a dresser drawer and withdraws a long length of black silk.

Of course. No cheap cotton bandana for Nate. Brad had expected something with fleece and leather but that’s more his style than Nate’s.

Nate folds the silk into a wide strip and holds it for Brad’s inspection. “Ready?”

Brad nods.

“Say it,” Nate orders. “Give me your consent.”

“Yes,” Brad says, his voice firm despite the tremor.

Nate ties the silk securely and the expensive fabric molds itself to Brad’s features, blocking out everything.

“Relax, Brad. Breathe.” Nate runs his palms over Brad’s tense shoulders and down his back. He recaps their code words, as if Brad could forget. It’s more likely Nate’s way of reaffirming his promise.

Nate steps away and Brad feels the loss in every part of himself. “We’re starting,” he says.

With his eyes covered, Brad can hear the bedroom door open. He hears people step into the room. Can just smell the scent of a light perfume over that of the burning candles. He thinks he recognizes it.

“Do you need me to go over the rules again?” Nate is back beside him.

Brad kind of wants Nate to, but he can’t say he needs him to. There are a fucking lot of rules going on here, and the idea is for Brad to let that all go.

“No. Just.” He takes a breath. “Who’s kissing me?”

“Only me.”

“And who’s fucking me?”

“Only me. Brad. Stop topping.”

Brad thought he could do this. Maybe he can’t. “Who’s fucking you?”

Nate is there, hand running over Brad’s short hair. “Only you.”

His pulse is hammering in his throat and he breathes out, shaky. “Okay,” he remembers to say out loud.

“Laura’s here, Brad.”

“Hey, Laura.”

“Hey, Bradley. Nate said a hello kiss was allowed.” She places one on his lips, feather-light. Her lips feel wet and smooth but free of lipstick. Her job tonight is just to feel good on Brad’s skin. He wonders how she looks. The scent of perfume is stronger now and Brad realizes where he recognizes it from.

It’s been a couple years since their threesome, and a year before that since he utilized her services on his own. He’s a little surprised she’s still in the game. But Nate knows her, and Brad trusts her, as much as he can trust a prostitute, and her voice sounds warm and amused and real. That’s more than he could hope for.

This whole thing is so much more than he could hope for.

“Who else is here?”

There’s a pause and Nate speaks. “Do you want to hear them say hello?”

Brad nods.

“This is Caitlin.”

“Hi, Brad,” says a woman’s voice, airier and lighter than Laura. Her lips are soft and warm against his. The scent she wears is more floral than Laura’s. Brad knows how to tell them apart now.

“And Jeremy.”

“Hey, Brad,” says a young man. His voice is a bit lower than Nate’s and he sounds young but not obscenely so. Brad’s mouth parts slightly – he didn’t know for sure if there would be another man here. When Jeremy kisses him, Brad feels firm lips and just a hint of stubble. He somehow remembers to kiss back.

Beside him there’s movement and the rustle of clothing. Brad catches the scent of Nate’s cologne. He relaxes a little, realizing he has a way to know where Nate is, absent of his touch.

Some music starts playing, Brad’s not sure what it is, something instrumental and smacking of college makeout sessions. Which is what this is supposed to be.

“Brad, you and Nate slide up and relax against the pillows together,” Laura orders.

Nate’s coached them. No one’s going to give Brad an inch tonight.

Brad moves sluggishly and suddenly Nate’s behind him. He follows Nate’s firm hands until they’re reclined on the bed, Brad cradled against Nate’s chest and between his open legs. Nate’s hard and pressing against the small of Brad’s back.

The bed shifts. There’s a gentle hand on Brad’s knee. “It’s me, Brad,” Laura says.

Her hands sliding down his inner thighs and her hair tickling along his hips tell Brad he’s going to feel her mouth around his cock. He moans, in spite of himself, when he’s enveloped in wet heat.

Beside them, the bed dips slightly. “Hey, Brad,” Caitlin says softly.

Her hand is on his shoulder. Firm breasts and hardened nipples graze up his belly and chest. Her hair cascades around him, carrying her scent.

Brad exhales on a shudder and turns his face toward Nate. Nate’s mouth is there immediately, pressing against Brad’s. The angle is awkward, their lips not sealing, but there’s plenty of Nate’s tongue and the feel of his hot breath.

The bed rocks slightly and Laura moans around Brad’s dick. He hears the unmistakable sounds of a mouth on a wet pussy and suddenly Brad knows how Jeremy is occupying himself.

Caitlin’s tits feel good against Brad. He lifts his hands to touch her but lets them fall at the last second. Nate’s hands skim down Brad’s arms until their fingers twine. He lifts their joined hands and runs them over Caitlin’s warm skin.

She moans and arches, catlike, into their touch.

Nate guides their hands down her back, over her hips and the swell of her ass. He moves them upward and around, until they cradle Caitlin’s generous breasts. She groans and presses into them and against them. Nate uses their fingers to squeeze and twist her nipples.

Caitlin gasps softly. She presses her lips to Brad’s neck, gives a throaty laugh. “You two make a good team.”

Brad sucks on Nate’s tongue and pushes his hips up, trying to get deeper into the heat of Laura’s mouth.

“Another?” Jeremy whispers.

“Mm hmm,” she mumbles around Brad’s cock and then groans.

The bed is rocking. Brad can smell Laura’s arousal. There’s the wet sounds of something sliding, fast and hard, in and out of a wet pussy.

She pulls off with a cry, “Oh, fuck.” Her hand replaces her mouth and Brad feels her tremble between his legs as the entire bed shudders with her climax.

He wishes he could have seen her face.

The bed is shifting. Someone straightens his legs. Something cool and slick touches the head of his dick. Brad hisses as a condom is rolled down his shaft.

He expects Nate to straddle his hips but instead, the soft thighs of a woman come down on either side of him. “Come up here to me, Brad,” Caitlin says, hands behind Brad’s back, lifting slightly.

Brad surges upward, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist. He buries his face between her fragrant breasts and is barely aware of Nate shifting behind him.

Caitlin presses her nipple to Brad’s lips and he suckles it. She shifts and he teases the second one.

Brad realizes he’s lost track of Nate.

Before he can reach out, Nate’s scent carries to him. Brad relaxes at the feel of Nate’s hand on his back and breath on his hair.

“You are so fucking hot with a woman in your lap, sucking on her tits.” Nate’s voice is right in Brad’s ear.

Brad grinds upward into Caitlin and flicks his tongue over a nipple so Nate can see.

“Lay back, baby. I’m gonna ride your cock now.”

Brad lets Nate and Caitlin ease him back against the pillows.

Nate’s thigh presses against Brad’s side. Caitlin slides down, tight and wet, engulfing Brad’s cock. She moans.

“Okay?” Nate whispers.

“Yeah. He feels good inside me.”

Nate chuckles. It sounds like agreement.

The bed shifts. Someone kneels between Brad’s legs and he knows it must be Jeremy when Laura’s perfume assails Brad from just above. “Gonna make you feel good, Brad,” she whispers.

Caitlin rides Brad’s cock and in desperation, he reaches out and wraps one hand around Laura’s hip and the other around Nate’s.

Laura’s breasts are against Brad’s chest, her mouth against his throat. Her skin is warm and soft under his palm. Over all the other scents in the room, Brad catches the leading edge of Caitlin’s arousal as she fucks herself on his dick.

There’s a soft buzzing. It takes Brad a moment to place it, but he does just before Caitlin tightens around him and groans.

“Can you come with Brad inside you?” Nate asks quietly.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah. Just …” Caitlin’s voice is breathy.

She’s rocking against Brad, pressing him deep.

Jeremy’s murmur is unintelligible to Brad.

“Start with one,” Caitlin gasps and tightens around Brad’s cock again.

“How’s that?” Nate again.

“Yeah, like that. Right there.” Caitlin’s voice is high and thready.

The bed vibrates beneath Brad and Caitlin is coming around him.

When Caitlin’s climax subsides, she rises up off of Brad’s erection. There are hands on his cock and Brad tenses; reaches to push the hands away.

“It’s me, Brad,” Nate says calmly. “Just relax.”

Nate smoothly strips off the condom.

Someone lies down beside Brad – Laura - and her gentle hands encourage him to turn to face her. A warm body presses to his back. Soft skin and firm breasts tell Brad it’s Caitlin. Laura draws Brad’s leg up and captures it between her own.

A body presses against the backs of Brad’s thighs. A hand runs up his ribs. “This is me, Brad.” Nate’s voice.

Large, strong hands are on his ass cheeks, spreading him open, and they’re not Nate’s. Brad tenses and reaches for Nate’s hand.

“I’m right here,” Nate sooths, palm running against the small of Brad’s back. “I’ll make sure the rules don’t get broken. Now stop worrying and just enjoy everyone bringing you pleasure.”

The flat of a tongue runs from Brad’s balls to his spine. He doesn’t want to, but he arches and pushes toward that teasing tongue. He sucks a harsh breath in through his teeth.

“Oh, he likes that,” Laura says, hands all over Brad’s skin. There’s laughter in her voice.

Caitlin’s laugh bleeds through her lips pressed to the back of his neck and vibrates along his spine.

Jeremy circles Brad’s hole with the firm tip of his tongue. Brad’s groan is involuntary and he reaches blindly with one hand.

“You can touch,” Laura whispers, draping his arm around her waist so he can hold on.

Jeremy tongues Brad’s opening, sucking at him in between teasing bites. A hand wraps around his cock and even before he can protest, his brain reminds him it’s Nate.

He can’t help himself. He fucks forward into Nate’s fist and back into Jeremy’s tongue. Brad’s stretched open now, Jeremy licking deep into him.

Another strong hand comes to rest on Brad’s ass cheek. “Me again, Brad.” Nate’s voice is firm and cuts through Brad’s embarrassingly needy sounds.

Laura and Caitlin are warm against Brad’s back and chest. Their hands are soft.

Nate’s hand slowly slides down Brad’s ass cheek until a wet finger rests against the stretched rim of his hole.

Brad bears down when Nate’s finger slides in. When it reaches the last knuckle, Jeremy’s tongue slides in beside it.

It’s all insanely hot.

A warm tingle starts at the base of his spine. “Nate.”

The hand around his cock moves way, rubbing soothing circles into his belly instead. “Shhh.”

The finger and the tongue in his ass keep up the stimulation. Nate taps Brad’s prostate and Jeremy slides his tongue in, alongside Nate’s finger.

Brad’s dick is again enveloped in Nate’s warm hand. Brad chokes back a moan, tired of sounding desperate and needy. Just a few tight strokes and he feels that tingling in his spine again.

He can’t come like this, in front of so many strangers, blind and at their mercy.

“Nate. _Nate._ ”

“Yellow?”

“Yes.”

Brad’s cock is released and he stupidly misses the finger and tongue when they leave his hole. Nate’s heat covers him, though. Brad figures it’s a fair trade.

“What do you need?”

“Just. Not like this.”

“So, nothing’s wrong. You just want to hold off?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s fine. We can do that.” Nate places open mouthed kisses on Brad’s throat and along his chest.

The women both murmur agreement and reassurance.

The bed shifts and Brad feels cold when all heat leaves him. He’s almost fucking giddy when the scent of cologne tells him that Nate is settling down in front of him.

“Brad, I’m going to suck Nate’s cock.”

He freezes, swallows hard. Brad can tell Caitlin is kneeling between Nate’s legs. He wants to watch and isn’t sure he can just listen.

“You’re going to touch us, since you can’t see us.”

Nate is right in front of him, pressed against him, and still Brad can’t bring himself to reach out and touch.

Strong hands grip his head, pull him down. “Stop thinking, Brad,” Nate orders.

Brad melts against the heat of Nate’s body. His arms go around Nate and he gives himself over to the kiss. He lets Nate dictate the angle and depth of the kiss. Brad gives up his control.

Nate gasps into Brad’s mouth and he knows Caitlin has just slid her lips down Nate’s cock. Brad kisses his way along Nate’s jaw and down his throat. He slides a palm the length of Nate’s belly until the tips of his fingers encounter a thatch of coarse hair. Reaching further, Brad lightly grips the base of Nate’s cock. Caitlin’s wet lips rhythmically glance off of his fingers.

One of Nate’s hands strokes up and down Brad’s back. The other cradles the back of his neck. Brad trails his lips and tongue over Nate’s chest, searching blindly until he finds a nipple. He suckles it, flicks it. Nate groans and the hand at Brad’s neck tightens.

“Touch me, Brad.”

Nate’s tone is pleading. Brad is amazed that Nate is so unself-conscious yet doesn’t seem weaker for his openness.

He circles his thumb and forefinger around Nate’s erection and focuses on matching the rhythm of Caitlin’s mouth. He feels Nate’s back arch slightly as he moans. Brad licks his way to Nate’s other nipple and bites it lightly. His hand is wet with Caitlin’s spit.

Nate’s hips fuck up into them. Brad releases Nate’s cock.

“Brad.”

“Shhh,” he murmurs into the sweaty skin of Nate’s throat.

Brad reaches between Nate’s thighs. He cradles his balls briefly before moving lower. He circles Nate’s clenched hole with a single finger.

He feels lube. Nate really had thought to prepare _everything_.

Brad’s aching cock surges and leaves a wet smear across his belly. He wants to be inside of Nate’s hot and slick body right now.

He pushes a finger into Nate’s opening. There’s no resistance. He opens right up for Brad.

Again, Nate’s body arches sharply so his chest presses tightly to Brad’s. With his lips pressed to the side of Nate’s neck, Brad feels it when Nate throws his head back into the pillow and bares his throat.

He pushes a second finger into Nate.

Brad’s fingers are clenched tight by Nate’s inner muscles. It’s so hot inside of him.

“Oh, fuck,” Nate whispers harshly. A violent shudder rolls through Nate’s body and into the bed.

Brad feels Caitlin shift and realizes she’s come to her knees. He feels her movements speed up and hears the wet drag of her hand on Nate’s cock. He fucks Nate’s ass with his fingers and lets his mouth hover just over Nate’s.

“Brad, give me your hand,” Caitlin says firmly.

Brad reluctantly slips his fingers out of Nate and let’s Caitlin position his hand on Nate’s cock. He falls easily into the familiar rhythm he knows Nate likes.

Nate comes spectacularly. His cock gives one final pulse, feeling like it grows thicker in Brad’s fist. Nate’s body is taut as a bowstring, arched off the bed. His come is hot and sticky as it flows over Brad’s hand.

Nate’s shouts are loud and inarticulate. His body rocks the bed and Brad along with it. He holds on to Brad the entire time, breathing hotly against his mouth.

Brad is envious. He wishes he could be as free in his reactions as Nate is. He wishes he could forget the strangers in the room and just come all over Nate’s body.

He’s just not quite there, yet.

When Nate’s climax releases him, he collapses against the bed. His chest heaves against Brad’s with each harsh breath and his fingers still clutch at Brad painfully.

Brad likes the pain.

As the bed around them shifts with the motions of moving bodies, Nate fuses their mouths together and something in Brad’s brain clicks. None of this is about anyone else. It’s only about the two of them and their pleasure.

Brad lets his hand be cleaned off before he slides it under Nate’s back to join his other one and hold Nate close.

A woman’s warm body presses against Brad’s back. “Watching you two was so hot,” Laura breathes into his ear. “I came at the same time Nate did.”

Nate’s hand skims over the top of Brad’s head. “I want to watch you fuck Laura,” he murmurs against Brad’s lips.

Brad’s cock twitches and aches more painfully. His hips flex involuntarily, pressing his erection hard against Nate’s hip. He doesn’t want to fuck Laura so much as he wants to know Nate’s eyes are on _him_ while he does it.

It’s Nate’s hands on his body that guide Brad into position between Laura’s open thighs; Nate’s capable fingers that roll the condom onto his throbbing dick.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Nate whispers against Brad’s collarbone. “You have no idea.”

Brad has no reply. No one has ever asked him to give up control before, and been able to take over for him.

He follows Nate’s gentle guidance and feels himself slip between the warm folds of Laura’s pussy. Brad gives a firm thrust of his hips and slides all the way in on a groan. Laura’s heat is familiar. She exhales a loud moan when Brad pushes into her.

Brad pulls out slightly and thrusts back in slowly, making sure he has his balance and the right angle to do this.

Nate’s chest presses hotly against Brad’s. He feels Nate’s hands, one on his shoulder, another on his hip. Nate’s mouth presses an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone.

“Christ, I love watching your cock slide in and out of her,” Nate breathes. It’s soft and meant for Brad’s ears only. “Her pussy is pink and wet and stretched tight around your dick.”

Brad shifts his hands under Laura’s knees and lifts her higher. He can really move now.

The bed shifts and Nate’s heat recedes. Brad misses it immediately. Laura’s sounds become muffled and then there’s a woman’s hand skimming down Brad’s chest and belly.

“It’s Caitlin, Brad. I’m going to be right here in front of you.”

Her voice ends up down low. He feels her mouth, her tongue and her fingers sliding over Laura’s pussy and his cock. Laura’s muffled sounds are probably because Caitlin’s pussy is hovering right over her face.

From the way Laura tightens around him, Brad can tell Caitlin’s becoming intimately acquainted with her clit.

Warm hands slide down his back to his ass just before a heated body presses against him.

“It’s me,” Nate says softly, before Brad can worry.

Cool, slick fingers slide between his ass cheeks. The rhythm of Brad’s hips falters for just a moment and the first of Nate’s fingers breaches him. He can’t bite back his moan.

Caitlin and Laura are both making sloppy wet sounds. Their moans and cries are lost in each other’s skin. Brad can smell them both; their wetness and arousal. His cock twitches.

He’s trapped between Laura’s soft pussy and Nate’s wicked finger. Brad pressed back into Nate when a second finger joins the first. He’s mortified at how loud he cries out when Nate presses with those fingers _just so_. He slams forward into Laura roughly.

She and Caitlin both seem to appreciate that.

It’s Laura who comes first. Her entire body vibrates and causes the bed to shudder. She clenches tight around his cock and Brad feels the tremors rolling through her from the inside.

Laura relaxes around him and he feels Caitlin’s hair brush against his belly.

“Oh, fuck,” she hisses. Soon she’s begging and Brad knows someone’s focused on getting her off.

He listens to her start to come as he rides both Laura’s pussy and Nate’s fingers.

The bed shifts. Nate’s fingers withdraw. Brad leans forward and braces his fists next to Laura’s hips. He’s fucking her hard, the bed shifting with each thrust and their skin slapping loudly with each thrust.

“Nate, where’s the vibrator?” Caitlin whispers.

Nate’s answer is non-verbal and moments later the soft buzzing sound is back.

He knows when Caitlin presses the vibrator to Laura’s clit because Brad can feel it in his cock. Laura tightens around him again. Now her cries and moans sound as though they’re muffled by a dick in her mouth.

He thinks it’s Jeremy’s - hopes it’s not Nate’s - but can’t be sure because he doesn’t know where Nate is.

“On her chest,” Jeremy says from somewhere at the head of the bed.

“Again?” Nate asks from the same general direction.

Caitlin chuckles. “It’s Laura’s superpower.”

Brad hears the unmistakable sound of a hand sliding along a naked cock. If that’s Nate, he wants to watch.

The bed rocks with the force of two orgasms. He feels Laura’s from the inside and has to stop moving. He’s close to coming himself and he doesn’t want to do it now, blindfolded, strangers watching.

There’s a masculine grunt and the sound of the stroking hand stops. He doesn’t think it’s Nate but he can’t be sure.

Brad’s chest heaves with his breathing. He doesn’t feel Nate’s touch. He can’t hear him. The air in the room is so permeated with sex and sweat he can’t smell him any longer.

His balls ache and his cock is throbbing. Brad wants the blindfold off but he fears disappointing Nate. He wants to come but he wants to feel Nate against him when he does.

Where the fuck is Nate?

“Nate. _Nate_.” Christ, is that _his_ voice?

“Yellow?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“I want you. Please.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Brad slides himself free of Laura, sitting back on his heels and focusing on slowing his own breathing.

“Thank you, Brad,” three voices whisper as they pass.

He can only nod his response.

There is whispering behind him then the bedroom door closes.

Nate is once again pressed against Brad’s back and he feels himself relax.

“Okay?” Nate asks against the back of Brad’s neck.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“I just didn’t know where you were.”

“I was right there in front of you, watching you fuck Laura.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I should have touched you more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

Brad swallows hard against a dry throat.

“I said I’d take care of you,” Nate continues. “And I am. Lay down on your back.”

Brad feels like he’s underwater. He wants the blindfold off, but knows Nate wants him to leave it on.

Nate’s heat is above Brad. He spans Nate’s ribs with his hands and feels how harsh his breathing is. Nate’s cock is pushing insistently at Brad’s hole.

“This is why I fingered you open earlier,” Nate breathes against Brad’s mouth. “So I could do this.”

Brad’s breath catches as Nate pushes in, slow and steady. His mouth falls open but Brad manages to stay silent.

“Come on, Brad, don’t do that,” Nate pleads, breath warm against Brad’s cheek. “Let it go. Just let go and let me see and hear you.”

Nate bottoms out in Brad’s ass, their skin smacking loudly. Brad releases a sound that is shamefully close to a sob.

“That’s it,” Nate murmurs against the side of Brad’s neck. “Just let me have it all. I’ve got you.”

Brad slides his hands down Nate’s back to grip his ass. He feels the muscles bunch and flex beneath his fingers and Nate fucks into him. Each thrust is forceful enough to rock them both on the bed.

He’s chanting now; a litany of swear words and incoherent sounds. Brad feels Nate in him and around him. He feels a release, letting it all go like this. Part of him still fears what Nate will think of him, when the flush of passion ebbs.

Brad feels Nate’s hand wrap around his cock at the same time Nate’s mouth covers his own. He bucks up into Nate, his body no longer his own. Nate’s lips and his fingers are playing Brad like an instrument. He’s helpless to do anything other than what Nate is asking.

When he comes, Brad’s vision grays around the edges, even behind the blindfold. His throat burns from his needy shouts. Nate’s hands and mouth; the heat and the weight of him surround and anchor Brad as the waves of his climax crash over him.

He loses time.

Brad is just coming back to himself when he feels Nate start to come inside of him. He wraps his arms around Nate’s back and holds them pressed together as Nate shudders and vibrates against him.

He holds on to Nate and wishes he could see.

Brad hisses when Nate pulls out, even though he’s careful. Brad’s entire body is hypersensitive. His extremities are tingling.

Nate shifts to lie down beside him. His hands are soothing on Brad’s skin. He’s kissing his way along Brad’s jaw.

“If you want, you can see me now. Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

Nate removes the blindfold. Brad can’t really assess the room at all. It seems about the same, but the sheets are a total mess and it seems weirdly empty. Three other people were just here, even if he never saw them.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes,” he groans.

Nate’s mouth is on Brad’s. “All those hands and mouths on you? Taking care of you, making you feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like Laura sucking your dick while my tongue was in your mouth?” he asks between kisses.

“Fuck, yes, I did.”

“So did I. Did it feel good to fuck the women?”

“Yes, but mostly because I knew you were watching.”

“I enjoyed watching you.”

They lapse into silence, punctuated only by their synced, steady breathing.

Brad swallows hard. He’s remembering some of the sounds he made, the things he said, as Nate fucked him and made him come.

It’s so fucking easy for Nate.

Brad’s helpless when it comes to Nate.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Nate murmurs. He’s still running a hand soothingly over Brad’s skin, occasionally over his sweaty hair.

Brad can’t look at him.

Nate sighs. “Tell me.”

What does Brad say? He’s ashamed of all those needy words and sounds? He’s embarrassed by the ease with which he just gave it over to Nate? He’s afraid of what Nate thinks of him, having just borne witness to Brad falling apart beneath him?

“So much for being a badass Recon Marine, huh?” Brad scoffs. Something twists painfully in his chest. “Crying cause someone touches my dick.”

Nate lifts his head and studies Brad closely. Brad stares at the ceiling.

“Is that what you think?” Nate’s question is softly asked.

Brad’s answer is to lift a single shoulder.

Nate is straddling him before Brad even realizes he’s in motion. His hands are on either side of Brad’s head and he’s forcing eye contact.

Fuck.

“I know how hard it is to give up control to someone else,” Nate says. “It takes strength. I knew you had that strength, Brad. Now you do, too.”

That painful tightening in Brad’s chest eases slightly. He runs his hands up Nate’s back.

“Maybe there is something to your collegiate make-out sessions after all,” he manages.

Nate slides down to lay beside him again. “Told you.”

Brad can hear the smirk. “Just …” he can’t finish.

“What?”

“If we ever do this again, I want it to end the same way.”

Nate lifts his head, his expression puzzled when he looks at Brad.

“You and me. Together. Alone.”

Nate’s expression smoothes and he lays his head on Brad’s chest.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All errors my own.


End file.
